The Legend of Zelda: The Aftermath
by Redbrush
Summary: A story, in a time set just after the ending of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. With Link being sent back to his past by Zelda, for some reason he had retained all of his memories. What will the young Hylian do from this point? Lemons later!
1. Chapter 1

**_*WAK!*_**

She had grew to hate that sound.

The sound of _those_ two weapons clashing.

Saria sat perched upon the entrance to Link's house, her feet dangling in front of the ladder used to climb up. 'Twas a fine evening in Hyrule, the sun was setting beautifully across the horizon had the young child been able to look out towards the fields of Hyrule. She lay leaned back, arms supporting her as she watched the show beneath her.

Link and Mido, 'boss' of the Kokiri, were below having a little bit of a sparring match, using the two wooden swords Link had carved for them. He did possess the Kokiri sword, however it would be terribly unfair to Mido had he used it, thus the carving of a second wooden blade for himself incase Mido would ever want to spar. As much as she hated the sound of a battle occurring, she would find herself almost mesmerized at the amount of skill Link had shown whilst merely toying with Mido. He was the 'boss of the Kokiri' for a reason, after all.

While nobody really liked him, and he did seem kind of a bully to the rest of the children in the forest, he was notably the most suited to take the rest of them by the hand and show them around. Whilst the Great Deku Tree had made live considerably easy for them, they did still have to fend for themselves and gather materials for survival, as well as things for the Kokiri Shop, which he did kind of have a knack for outdoor survival, despite being a jackass while doing so. Still, he had a strong sense of leadership, and while she did grow to hate to admit it, he did a fine job bossing them around. Without him, they wouldn't be as much of a unit as they were today.

Sweat poured down Mido's face as he lunged once more at Link, wielding his two-handed long wooden sword. He used his momentum the best he could, as he came down from his jump- swinging the blade down towards Link as strong as possible. But, still, it was another attempt at a successful strike useless. Link, as if it took no effort at all, merely turned to the side and back flipped, putting a good distance between the two, easily regaining his regular fitting and assuming his regular battle stance with Deku Shield and sword, as if to taunt the Kokiri he'd faced into another strike.

Link hadn't made a single swipe against his opponent in today's sparring match. He wasn't worth it. Not morally, but instead combat-wise. The younger Hylian cursed under his breath- mostly out of frustration- silently as Mido once again made another attempt to push Link back. But it would be no use, once more.

He used to be the very best swordsman in Hyrule. While he was only a child, 10 years old, he used to be. Back in his old life. Before his former beloved Zelda had sent him back to his childhood. He didn't know if she realized or not, but he still had memory of his entire adventure, unfortunately. He still thought of her to this day.

His beloved Zelda. Her perfect hair… her smooth skin… the glistening blue pools of water she had called her eyes. He would be able to stare into them for hours… he missed her. Why had she sent him back to his childhood? He understood that she wanted him to experience his childhood with his old nemesis Ganondorf slain, but it made no difference. He was still going to have to flee the forest once he grew up. With him being an adult whilst the other Kokiri were still children would make him feel way too out of place.

He was Hylian, after all. He still grew up, unlike the Kokiri. That time was coming soon. Only know he would have to fight his way up the ranks of Knightage to be able to see his beloved, instead of having almost instant access to her as the Hero of Time in his old life.

Link snapped back into reality as Mido lunged once more, swinging his blade horizontally towards Link's side. Link felt almost shocked, forced to block the blow with his Deku Shield. It was then he felt the urge to return back into his tree house. He had decided to quickly end the match. While he was enjoying watching Mido make a fool of himself by jumping all over and missing Link repeatedly, it was getting a little late and he would appreciate some rest before waking up to do tomorrow's chores.

Link pushed forwards, startling Mido, as the 'boss' had been on the offensive end the entire fight, granted Link just didn't care at first to change that. Link instantly took reins of the battle, using his one-handed smaller blade to make quick, short jabs at Mido. His opponent groaned, having a hard time deflecting Link's attacks with his weapon. It was meant for offensive purposes, being the two-handed long sword it was.

Saria felt herself blush as she watched Link turn the tide of the fight and push Mido back. She didn't know where he learned all this stuff. She just knew that he was amazing at it, as with most everything else he did around the forest. He seemed to have learned it all overnight, if possible. It was one day he was the old Link, stumbling around the village. Then, another, suddenly displaying such hardcore skill, as if he'd lived on his own for weeks at a time, he showed such skill in these arts.

Of course, the green-haired child didn't know of his old life- even if she was a Sage back then.

Mido yelped as Link dove forward into the battle. He knew what he was doing. He was beginning to put effort into this. Link ran his smaller blade down towards the bottom of Mido's, only to push upward onto it. Mido refused to let Link disarm him, instead keeping both hands locked tightly around the cloth-wrapped handle of his sword and pressing his weight onto it. He himself was adept with a blade- sparring with Link regularly after doing chores around the forest proved to weld _some_ skill into him.

Link took note of Mido's stubbornness and improvised immediately- he dove in closer and pushed upwards with his shoulder and began to lift Mido off of the ground, using his knees. Mido noticed this, his own Kokiri boots scraping at the ground desperately to take hold, but only to prove fruitless.

Link yelled a familiar "Seiyaaah!" as he turned his body and raised his right arm, equipped with his Deku Shield, and brought it down. He'd twisted his arm so that the shield would make contact with Mido's back- and it did. The 'boss' was brought down and collided with the ground harshly- as such, the blade he had so determinedly held onto escaped his grasp as he made a nasty impact into the ground.

Making sure this was the final note of the battle, Link kicked Mido's blade to the side with his foot and brought his wooden blade down, scraping it across the ground horizontally until he stopped it at the floor'd Mido's neck.

Mido groaned into the dirt ground before holding his hand up- his usual signal of defeat. The Kokiri rose up to his knees, using his hands to wipe the dirt and sweat off of his face.

"Man, that hurt… " Mido muffled into his hands before parting them and dusting himself off after he rose, only too look back up at Link and let his voice rise louder. "What the heck was that, Link? Since when were you so freakin' harsh!"

Link didn't respond. Instead, he merely tucked his wooden sword back into it's sheathe and hilted his Deku Shield atop it. As cruel as it would sound, that did feel kind of good, ending it like that. Part of him felt like Mido deserved it. He shook the thought out of his head before deciding to head back up into his home and place his things back. Though, he'd likely have to deal with Mido incase he would throw a fit about getting floored like that- he didn't want any extra work tomorrow.

Saria, still being perched atop the ladder, had moved herself upwards and entered Link's home, taking a seat on the bed on the far end of the only room, waiting for him and Mido to finish.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. This is my first piece of work up here on . It's going to be rated M for a reason. Lemons in the future. Kind of what I do, I guess. But yeah, soon in the future. But, for now, none for you. <strong>


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

**So, juggling five stories now. I haven't done much planning/work on this past the first chapter and I'm considering scrapping it. I'm holding a poll on my profile- if you have any concerns about this story, vote on my profile on whether or not you want it to stay alive. Or, you could PM me if it's more complex than that.**

~ Redbrush


End file.
